Somebody told me
by Stagg B. Tell
Summary: A most complex love triangle, filled with rumors, filled with resent and sadness. Somebody told me that you have a boyfriend who looked like my girlfriend... Gelphie, FiyeroxElphie. Not at the same time. Um... slight Angst warning.


_Breaking my back just to know your name_

Fiyero was new to Shiz.

And between the crazed antlers,

The boys dumping each other in the canal,

And the strange, entrancing green girl, he was very lost.

_Seventeen tracks and I've had it with this game_

Galinda was made for Shiz.

Between the rich students,

The bustling city's architecture,

And the strange, entrancing green girl, she was right at home.

_I'm breaking my back just to know your name_

Elphaba couldn't say she fit anywhere, nor could she describe Shiz,

Even if she tried.

_But heaven ain't close in a place like this_

And all three of them settled in well enough.

_Anything goes but don't blink you might miss _

Elphaba was busy with her big, important rebellion.

So she dragged Glinda away.

And Fiyero, in all his innocence, went to the Philosophy club.

So much for the little circle of friends.

_Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this_

Clandestine study of knowledge?

Fiyero didn't understand that.

But it all made him think of Elphaba.

_I said heaven ain't close in a place like this_

Though, Glinda and Elphaba might've studied a bit of clandestine knowledge.

And they didn't think of anyone but themselves.

_Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight  
_It would be a while until they'd all meet again.

_Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight  
_

_Well somebody told me_

Glinda wasn't a complete moron.

When she met Fiyero buying scarves, she knew something was going on.

But who could Fiyero love?

_You had a boyfriend_

What about Elphaba? No, she'd never… never…

_Who looks like a girlfriend_

Elphaba was in love with Glinda, not some scummy man from Winkie-land.

_That I had in February of last year_

Glinda knew she was being a hypocrite. After all, she was married.

_It's not confidential_

Still, nobody had known about her and Elphie.

And maybe Elphie had been lying all along.

She couldn't bear to think of it.

_I've got potential _

_Ready? Let's roll onto something new_

Elphaba couldn't help thinking about Glinda, even when she was with Fiyero.

She'd heard that her old lover was married now.

And, against her will, she felt betrayed.

_Taking its toll and I'm leaving without you_

Eventually, she left Fiyero.

And when he was gone, when she learned he had died, she missed him.

_Ready? Let's roll onto something new_

She was never able to figure out who she loved.

_But heaven ain't close in a place like this_

She didn't even know if she could love. She always claimed she had no soul.

_Anything goes but don't blink you might miss.  
_

'_Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this_

Fiyero had always wondered about Elphaba and Glinda.

They'd been so close back at Shiz.

Glinda had been crushed when she came back without Elphie.

_I said heaven ain't close in a place like this_

But Elphaba must've been in love with him.

_Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight_

Then again, Fiyero couldn't remember a time when

Elphaba had said 'I love you.'

_Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight  
_And, though Fiyero didn't know it,

Glinda had never heard those words, either.

_Well somebody told me  
_Elphaba was alone, in Kiamo Ko. Nobody had given her forgiveness.

_You had a boyfriend  
_She lost Fiyero to the Gale Force.

_Who looks like a girlfriend  
_She lost Glinda to the World.

_That I had in February of last year_

There was a rumor that the two of them had been together.

_It's not confidential_

It probably would have been better that way.

_I've got potential_

_A rushin', a rushin' around  
_

_Pace yourself from me_

Glinda was alone. Completely alone.

_I said maybe baby please  
_She'd shout in the night for Elphaba to come home.

_But I just don't know now _

She didn't understand love.

She didn't understand Elphaba.

She refused to believe that she'd been with Fiyero,

But she couldn't deny the truth.

_Somebody told me_

She sank to the floor,

Wondering how she could have lost every friend she'd ever had.

She couldn't hold onto anything worth keeping.

_You had a boyfriend_

Elphaba had gone behind her back and had an affair with Fiyero.

_Who looks like a girlfriend_

Fiyero, who had been married since childhood.

_That I had in February of last year_

And why, why did she feel betrayed,

_It's not confidential_

After all, she was married. And yet she felt Elphaba was cheating._  
I've got potential_

She wished things could be like they used to be._  
A rushin', a rushin' around._

_Somebody told me_

Elphaba had never been able to love, and yet everyone loved her.

_That you had a boyfriend_

Fiyero had died for his unflagging love for the green girl.

_Who looked like the girlfriend_

And Glinda was left alone and confused, though, supposedly,

_That I had in February of last year_

She was the luckiest of all of them.

_It's not confidential_

Elphaba had never been able to love, and everyone knew her name.

_I've got potential,_

Fiyero was a nobody, even though he was a prince.

_A rushin', a rushin' around._

Everyone knew Glinda. She wished they'd let her be alone.


End file.
